Game Rider Gashats
Game Rider Gashat These Gashats are used in the slot of the Gamer Driver to transform and armor. *Level 1 #Japanese: レッツゲーム! めっちゃゲーム! むっちゃゲーム! ワッチャネーム! アイムア仮面ライダー! #Romaji: Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! #English: Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: 200 Games *001.Mighty Action X (Mighty Action X) by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *002.Taddle Quest (Taddle Quest) by Kamen Rider Brave *003.Bang Bang Shooting (Bang Bang Shooting) by Kamen Rider Snipe *004.Fast Bike Fast Bike) by Kamen Rider Lazer *005.Gekiatsu Robots (Intense Heat Robots) by Kamen Rider Armored *006.DoReMiFa Beat (DoReMiFa Beat) by Kamen Rider Beat *007.Giri Giri Chambara (Slash Slash Sword Fight) by Kamen Rider Shogan *008.Jet Combat (Jet Combat) by Kamen Rider Skies *009.Shakariki Sports (Enthusiastic Sports) by Kamen Rider Compit *010.Drago Knight Hunter Z (Drago Knight Hunter Z) by Kamen Rider Drago *011.Dangerous Zombie (Dangerous Zombie) by Kamen Rider Zetto *012.Ju Ju Burger (Ju Ju Burger) by Kamen Rider Mcdees *013.Tokimeki Crisis (Heartbeat Crisis) by Kamen Rider Poppy *014.Taddle Fantasy (Taddle Fantasy) by Kamen Rider Satan *015.Bang Bang Simulation (Bang Bang Simulation) by Kamen Rider Warship *016.Dash Racing (Dash Racing) by Kamen Rider Dash **Level 2 #Japanese: 行くぞ! 行くぞ! ダッシュ! ダッシュレーシング! #Romaji: Ikuzo! Ikuzo! Dash! Dash Racing! #English: Here we Go! Here we Go! Dash! Dash Racing! **Level 3 #Japanese: 探してカー! 探してスピード! ダッシュレーシング! #Romaji: Sagashite Car! Sagashite Speed! Dash Racing! #English: Looking for the Car! World and Speed! Dash Racing! *017.Jungle Adventure (Jungle Adventure) by Kamen Rider Street **Level 2 #Japanese: オー, ビーストの森! ジャングルアドベンチャー! #Romaji: Oh, Beast no Mori! Jungle Adventure! #English: Oh, The Forest of Beast! Jungle Adventure! **Level 3 #Japanese: ジャングルファイト! ジャングル! ジャングル! ジャングル 行こう! ジャングルアドベンチャー! #Romaji: Jungles Fight! Jungle! Jungle! Ikou! Jungle Adventure! #English: Jungles Fight! Jungle! Jungle!! Let's Go! Jungle Adventure! *018.Tropical Islands (Tropical Islands) by Kamen Rider Farmer **Level 2 #Japanese: すべて果物! すべて世界! トロピカルアイランドズ! #Romaji: Subete Kudamono! Subete Sekai! Tropical Islands! #English: All Fruit! All World! Tropical Islands! **Level 3 #Japanese: 果物, スウィート! 果物, ファーム! トロピカルアイランドズ! #Romaji: Kudamono, Sweet! Kudamono, Farm! Tropical Islands! #English: Fruit, Sweet! Fruit, Farm! Tropical Islands! *019.Goal Strikers (Goal Strikers) by Kamen Rider Peles **Level 2 #Japanese: ストライク! フット! ゴールストライカーズ! #Romaji: Strike! Foot! Goal Strikers! #English: Strike! Foot! Goal Strikers! **Level 3 #Japanese: ゴールのキック! ゴールストライカーズ! #Romaji: Goal no Kick! Goal Strikers! #English: Goal for a Kick! Goal Strikers! *020.Azayaka Memory (Vividness Memory) by Kamen Rider Prodigy **Level 2 #Japanese: なんだ? どこに? アザヤカメモリー! #Romaji: Nan da? Doko ni? Azayaka Memory! #English: What is Where? Vividness Memory! **Level 3 #Japanese: オーそれは眼鏡を髪? アザヤカメモリー! #Romaji: Oh, Megane o Kami? Azayaka Memory! #English: Oh, It is Hair with a Glasses? Vividness Memory! *021.Doctor Medical (Doctor Medical) by Kamen Rider Medix **Level 2 #Japanese: 緊急救助! 治癒救助! ドクター・メディカル! #Romaji: Kinkyū Kyūjo! Chiyu Kyūjo! Doctor Medical! #English: Emergency Rescue! Healing Rescue! Doctor Medical! **Level 3 #Japanese: 注射! 薬剤! 医者にチェック, ドクター・メディカル! #Romaji: Chūsha! Yakuzai! Isha ni Check, Doctor Medical! #English: Inject! Drug! Check to the Doctor, Doctor Medical! *022.Space Invaders (Space Invaders) by Kamen Rider Invaders **Level 2 #Japanese: インコミング! プピュープピュー! スペー–スペー–スペースインベーダーズ! #Romaji: Incoming! P-Pyu P-Pyu! Spa-Spa-Space Invaders! #English: Incoming! P-Pyu P-Pyu! Spa-Spa-Space Invaders! **Level 3 #Japanese: 宇宙船に出かる! スペースインベーダーズ! #Romaji: Uchūsen ni Dekaru! Space Invaders! #English: Go out a Spaceship! Space Invaders! *023.Bancho Rumble (Bancho Rumble) by Kamen Rider Joseki **Level 2 #Japanese: 番長! 番長! 学校指導者! 番長ランブル! #Romaji: Bancho! Bancho! Gakkō Shidō-sha! Bancho Rumble! #English: Bancho! Bancho! School Leader! Bancho Rumble! **Level 3 #Japanese: ラン! ラン! 番長ファイト! 番長ラン〜ブル, ファイト! #Romaji: Run! Run! Bancho Fight! Bancho Rum~ble, Fight! #English: Run! Run! Bancho Fight! Bancho Rum~ble, Fight! *024.Kingdoms Chess (Ōkoku Chess) by Kamen Rider Shougi **Level 2 #Japanese: チェスは休憩! ポーンダウン! ポーンアップ! 王国チェス! #Romaji: Chess wa Kyūkei! Pawn Down! Pawn Up! Ōkoku Chess! #English: Chess is Break! Pawn Down! Pawn Up! Kingdoms Chess! **Level 3 #Japanese: チェス盤は良い動き! ティックトック, 王国チェス! #Romaji: Chess-ban wa Yoi Ugoki! Tick Tock, Ōkoku Chess! #English: Chessboard is Good Moves! Tick Tock, Kingdoms Chess! *025.Summer Tennis (Summer Tennis) by Kamen Rider Jugou *026.Shoukan Draw (Summons Draw) by Kamen Rider Tutuk *027.Snowtop Roader (Snowtop Roader) by Kamen Rider Winter *028.Friendship Magic (Tomodachi Magic) by Kamen Rider Nova *029.Hit Hit Taiko (Hit Hit Drum) by Kamen Rider Don *030.Stadium Baseball (Stadium Baseball) by Kamen Rider Home-Run *031.Night of Safari (Night of Safari) by Kamen Rider Safari **Level 2 #Japanese: ガオ! 忍び寄る〜! ガ–ガオ–ガオ–ガオ! ナイトオブサファリ! #Romaji: Gao! Shinobiyoru~! Ga-Gao-Gao-Gao! Night of Safari! #English: Gao! Creeping up~! Ga-Gao-Gao-Gao! Night of Safari! **Level 3 #Japanese: ライオン, シマウマ, キリン! 真夜中のジャングル! ナイトオブサファリ! #Romaji: Lion, Shimauma, Kirin! Mayonaka no Jungle! Night of Safari! #English: Lion, Zebra, Giraffe! The Midnight Jungle! Night of Safari! *032.Hakkyo Trucks (Madness Trucks) by Kamen Rider Mons **Level 2 #Japanese: 火災とモンスタートラック! デストロイ! ハッキョートラック! #Romaji: Kasai to Monster Trucks! Destroy! Hakkyo Trucks! #English: Fire and Monster Trucks! Destroy! Madness Trucks! **Level 3 #Japanese: ヘビー–ヘビー–ヘビー–ヘビーの巨人! ハッキョートラック! #Romaji: Heavy Monster! Heavy Monster! Heavy no Kyojin! Hakkyo Trucks! #English: Heavy Monster! Heavy Monster! Giant of Heavy! Madness Trucks! *033.Shuffle Solitaire (Shuffle Solitaire) by Kamen Rider Drivel **Level 2 #Japanese: シャッフ–シャッフ–シャッフ, チャ–チャ–チャ-チャー! シャッフルソリテア! #Romaji: Shuff Shuff Shuff, Ch-Ch-Ch-Cha! Shuffle Solitaire! #English: Shuff Shuff Shuff, Ch-Ch-Ch-Cha! Shuffle Solitaire! **Level 3 #Japanese: 三! 二! 一! エースアップ! このシャッフルソリティア! #Romaji: San! Ni! Ichi! Aces Up! Kono Shuffle Solitaire! #English: Three! Two! One! Aces Up! This Shuffle Solitaire! *034.Bingo Casino (Bingo Casino) by Kamen Rider Vegas **Level 2 #Japanese: プラス! プラス! ヒ–ヒット! ビン–ビンゴカジノ! #Romaji: Plus! Plus! Hi-Hit! Bin-Bingo Casino! #English: Plus! Plus! Hi-Hit! Bin-Bingo Casino! **Level 3 #Japanese: コイン、素晴らしい！ ビンゴ、勝利! ビンゴカジノ! #Romaji: Coin, Subarashī! Bingo, Shōri! Bingo Casino! #English: Coin, Amazing! Bingo, Victory! Bingo Casino! *035.Kouji Ganba Build (Construction Site Build) by Kamen Rider Dump **Level 2 #Japanese: 工事現場! 工事現場! ビルド! #Romaji: Kouji Ganba! Kouji Ganba! Build! #English: Construction Site! Construction Site! Build! **Level 3 #Japanese: ガッツ! ダンプ! ダンプ! 町を造る! ガッツ! 工事現場ビルド! #Romaji: Guts! Dump! Dump! Machi o Tsukuru! Guts! Kouji Ganba Build! #English: Guts! Dump! Dump! Build a Town! Guts! Construction Site! Build! *036.Choujo Gensho Mansion (Paranormal Mansion) by Kamen Rider Strange *037.HighRoller (HighRoller) by Kamen Rider Dixy *038.Dokusho Book (Reading Book) by Kamen Rider Worm *039.Sunset Cowboys (Sunset Cowboys) by Kamen Rider Western *040.Beautiful Fashion (Beautiful Fashion) by Kamen Rider Beauty *041.Sting Way Arrow (Sting Way Arrow) by Kamen Rider Stinger *042.Sengoku Strategy (Sengoku Strategy) by Kamen Rider Sen *043.Delivery Pizza (Delivery Pizza) by Kamen Rider Delivery *044.Detective Mystery (Meitantei Mystery) by Kamen Rider Sherlock *045.Boken Star X (Boken Star X) by Kamen Rider Boy-Band *046.World Tour Golf (World Tour Golf) by Kamen Rider Tour *047.Kaiketsu Warrior (Solution Warrior) by Kamen Rider Xi-Saber *048.Kira Kira Witch (Sparkle Witch) by Kamen Rider Spell *049.Dimension Brawler (Dimension Brawler) by Kamen Rider Fist *050.Dig Dig Casual (Dig Dig Casual) by Kamen Rider Scoop *051.Ricochet Pinball (Ricochet Pinball) by Kamen Rider Pinballs *052.Ryuken Fighter (Dragon Fist Fighter) by Kamen Rider Drake *053.Feeding Fish (Feeding Fish) by Kamen Rider Mizu-Uo *054.Kiken Minesweeper (Danger Minesweeper) by Kamen Rider Spike *055.San Kaiga Color (Three Painting Color) by Kamen Rider Leonard *056.Stage Magician (Stage Magician) by Kamen Rider Twentyone *057.Ruikeya Pet (Kind House Pet) by Kamen Rider Kitty *058.Superstar Party (Superstar Party) by Kamen Rider R-Nax *059.Subarashi Hero (Amazing Hero) by Kamen Rider Major *060.Taddle Legacy (Taddle Legacy) by Kamen Rider Arthur *061.Hurricane Ninja (Hurricane Ninja) by Kamen Rider Sasuke *062.Hikari Concert (Light Concert) by Kamen Rider X-Ray *063.Imagination Roleplay (Imagination Roleplay) by Kamen Rider Bootleg *064.Kousoku Runner (High Speed Runner) by Kamen Rider Combatre *065.Turbo Police (Turbo Police) by Kamen Rider Cop *066.Funk Grind (Funk Grind) by Kamen Rider Yankee *067.Pop Out Bubble (Pop Out Bubble) by Kamen Rider Splash *068.Hidden Theft (Hidden Theft) by Kamen Rider Ash *069.Kyouiku Pencil (Teaching Pencil) by Kamen Rider Teach *070.Surprise Sweetcake (Surprise Sweetcake) by Kamen Rider Sweet *071.Hotshot Flight (Hotshot Flight) by Kamen Rider Cadet *072.Suiji Kitchen (Cooking Kitchen) by Kamen Rider Restaurant *073.Touwaku Puzzle (Perplexing Puzzle) by Kamen Rider Strat *074.Signal Trial (Signal Trial) by Kamen Rider Shingo *075.Naoru Rescue (Cure Rescue) by Kamen Rider Nurse *076.Dasensou Ancient (Great Wars Ancient) by Kamen Rider Tiga *077.Shinobi Stealth (Shinobi Stealth) by Kamen Rider Hanz **Level 2 #Japanese: 半蔵の忍術! 手裏剣! シノビステルス! #Romaji: Hanzo no Ninjutsu! Shuriken! Shinobi Stealth! #English: Hanzo's Ninjutsu! Shuriken! Shinobi Stealth! **Level 3 #Japanese: シノビスター! ニン–ニン–ニ–ニン! シノビステルス! #Romaji: Shinobi Star! Nin-Nin-Ni-Nin! Shinobi Stealth! #English: Shinobi Star! Nin-Nin-Ni-Nin! Shinobi Stealth! *078.Full Moon Ookami (Full Moon Wolf) by Kamen Rider Ware **Level 2 #Japanese: 月に影と! 芸術の風と! フルムーンオオカミ〜! #Romaji: Tsuki ni Kage to! Geijutsu no Kaze to! Full Moon Ookami~! #English: Shadow to the Moon! Wind of the Art! Full Moon Wolf~! **Level 3 #Japanese: ガルル! 野獣の狩猟! ゴー! フルムーンオオカミ! ガルル! #Romaji: Garuru! Yajū no Shuryō! Go! Full Moon Ookami! Garuru! #English: Garuru! Beast Hunting! Go! Full Moon Wolf! Garuru! *079.Kawaii Cheerleader (Cute Cheerleader) by Kamen Rider Cheer *080.Kagayaku Cyber (Shining Cyber) by Kamen Rider Shine **Level 2 #Japanese: きらきらストライキ! サイ-サイ-サイバー! 輝き! 輝くサイバー! #Romaji: Kira Kira Strike! Cy-Cy-Cyber! Kagayaki! Kagayaku Cyber! #English: Glittering Strike! Cy-Cy-Cyber! Glowing & Shining Cyber! **Level 3 #Japanese: ローディング! あなたの力を引き出す! 輝く〜サイバー！ #Romaji: Loading! Anata no Chikara o Hikidasu! Kagayaku~Cyber! #English: Loading! Unleash your Power! Shining~Cyber! *081.Yokotobi Doughnut (Joy Doughnut) by Kamen Rider Joe *082.Blade Warrior Musou (Blade Warrior Matchless) by Kamen Rider Musou *083.Grand Prix Racing (Grand Prix Racing) by Kamen Rider Formula *084.Lunchtime Hotdog (Lunchtime Hotdog) by Kamen Rider Sausage *085.Love Romantic (Love Romantic) by Kamen Rider Ai *086.Uchu no Rocket (Rocket of the Space) by Kamen Rider Rocket *087.Click Photo (Click Photo) by Kamen Rider Foto *088.Rolling Bowling (Rolling Bowling) by Kamen Rider Bowl *089.Grass Hopper (Grass Hopper) by Kamen Rider Hoper *090.Yuukan Legacy (Braverly Legacy) by Kamen Rider King *091.Tomahawk Indian (Tomahawk Indian) by Kamen Rider Indus *092.Joker FreeCell (Joker FreeCell) by Kamen Rider Blackjack *093.Golden Rush Pirate (Golden Rush Pirate) by Kamen Rider Kaizok *094.Dragon Evolution Quest (Dragon Evolution Quest) by Kamen Rider Grey *095.Bouzu of Tera (Buddhist Priest of Temple) by Kamen Rider Bosan *096.Bakuretsu Spy (Explosion Spy) by Kamen Rider Stealth *097.All-Star Heavyweight (All-Star Heavyweight) by Kamen Rider Brute *098.Glory Arena (Glory Arena) by Kamen Rider Slash *099.Ikimono Capture (Creatures Capture) by Kamen Rider Neo-Aid *100.Kijutsu Card (Wizardry Card) by Kamen Rider Magic *101.Justice Franken (Justice Franken) *102.Violent Dracula (Violent Dracula) *103.Furu Furu Milkshake (Shake Shake Milkshake) *104.Plant Towers Defense (Plant Towers Defense) *105.Sumo Make Sushi (Sumo Make Sushi) *106.Scarring Phantom (Scarring Phantom) *107.Asia Style Seafoods (Asia Style Seafoods) *108.Taxi Cab (Taxi Cab) *109.Boshi Gymnastics (Spinning Gymnastics) *110.Super Multiplayer Smash (Super Multiplayer Smash) **Level 2 #Japanese: スキル! パワー! スピード! スーパーマルチプレイヤースマッシュ! #Romaji: Skill! Power! Speed! Super Multiplayer Smash! #English: Skill! Power! Speed! Super Multiplayer Smash! **Level 50 #Japanese: スーパースーパーパワフル! GO! GO! スーパーマルチプレイヤースマッシュ! #Romaji: Super Super Powerful! GO! GO! Super Multiplayer Smash! #English: Super Super Powerful! GO! GO! Super Multiplayer Smash! *111.Mimizu Weaponry (Earthworm Weaponry) *112.Dynasty Robo War (Dynasty Robo War) *113.Echo Karaoke (Echo Karaoke) **Level 2 #Japanese: ハッピー! ハッピー! エコー! エコー! エコーカラオケ! #Romaji: Happy! Happy! Echo! Echo! Echo Karaoke! #English: Happy! Happy! Echo! Echo! Echo Karaoke! **Level 3 #Japanese: 歌うからカラオケ! レッツエコーカラオケ! #Romaji: Utau kara Karaoke! Let's Echo Karaoke! #English: Singing from Karaoke! Let's Echo Karaoke! *114.Surfer Beach (Surfer Beach) **Level 2 #Japanese: 素晴らしい泳ぐ! サーファービーチ! #Romaji: Subarashī Oyogu! Surfer Beach! #English: Wonderful Swim! Surfer Beach! **Level 3 #Japanese: 泳ぐでホバリング! 水上生活! サーファービーチ! #Romaji: Oyogu de Hovering! Minakami Seikatsu! Surfer Beach! #English: Hovering of Swimming! Life on the Water! Surfer Beach! *115.Grand Trivia (Grand Trivia) *116.Circuit Kart (Circuit Kart) *117.Hakunetsu Volley (Sparkling Volley) *118.Sakura Dating (Sakura Dating) *119.Rivalry Brawler (Rivalry Brawler) *120.Dark Rouges (Dark Rouges) *121.Sunshine Crusader (Sunshine Crusader) *122.Grenade Fortress (Grenade Fortress) *123.Dinosaur Jurassic (Kyōryū Jurassic) *Level 2 #Japanese: 恐竜は轟音! ティーレックスキング! 恐竜 ジュラシック! #Romaji: Kyōryū wa Gōon! T-Rex King! Kyōryū Jurassic! #English: Dinosaurs a Roars! T-Rex King! Dinosaur Jurassic! *Level 3 #Japanese: ディノ-ディノ-ディノサウルス! 恐竜 ジュラシック! #Romaji: Dino-Dino-Dinosaur! Kyōryū Jurassic! #English: Dino-Dino-Dinosaur! Dinosaur Jurassic! *124.Tokimeki Family (Heartbeat Family) *125.Back Alley Fight (Back Alley Fight) *126.Spectacle Football (Spectacle Football) *127.Necro Platform V (Necro Platform V) *128.Pandemic Virus (Pandemic Virus) *129.Kanpeki Journey (Perfection Journey) *130.Shonen Kabuki (First year Kabuki) *131.Hakushin Blasters (Reality Blasters) *132.Jumping Basketball (Jumping Basketball) *133.Ugoku Casual (Moving Casual) *134.Shifting Changer (Shifting Changer) *135.Tempest Balarge (Tempest Balarge) **Level 2 #Japanese: ワーニング! ワーニング! トルネード! テンペストバラージ! #Romaji: WARNING! WARNING! Tornado! Tempest Balarge! #English: WARNING! WARNING! Tornado! Tempest Balarge! **Level 3 #Japanese: 暴風稲妻! 暴風ランチャー! テンペストバラージ! #Romaji: Bōfū inazuma! Bōfū Launcher! Tempest Balarge! #English: Storm Lightning! Storm Launcher! Tempest Balarge! *136.Beta Beta Bakery (Tough Bakery) *137.Winning Flush (Winning Flush) *138.Shageki Command (Shageki Command) *139.Shadow Jumper (Shadow Jumper) *140.Kinzoku Tank (Metal Tank) by Kamen Rider Soldier *141.Drill Salvage (Drill Salvage) **Level 2 #Japanese: ドリ–ドリ–ドリ–ドリルで潜行! サーチトレジャー! ドリルサルベージ! #Romaji: Dri-Dri-Dri-Drill de Senkō! Search Treasure! Drill Salvage! #English: Dri-Dri-Dri-Drill for a dive! Search Treasure! Drill Salvage! **Level 3 #Japanese: お宝求めて地中を探検! レッツゴー! ドリルサルベージ! #Romaji: Otakara Motomete chichu o Tanken! Let's Go! Drill Salvage! #English: Explore the Underground in Search of Treasure! Let's Go! Drill Salvage! *142.Hebitsukai Kingdom (Snake Bearer Kingdom) **Level 2 #Japanese: 世界に行くヘビ随一! ヘビツカイキングダム! #Romaji: Sekai ni Iku Hebi Zuiichi! Hebitsukai Kingdom! #English: Go to World a Snake is First! Snake Bearer Kingdom! **Level 3 #Japanese: ヘビの牙! ヘビ! ヘビ! ヘビツカイ〜キング〜ダム! #Romaji: Hebi no Kiba! Hebi! Hebi! Hebitsukai~King~dom! #English: Snake's Fang! Snake! Snake! Snake Bearer~King~dom! *143.Ichibanjou Railing (Topmost Railing) **Level 2 #Japanese: 列車! 列車! 列車! ブーン-ブーン! 一番上ラーニング！ #Romaji: Ressha! Ressha! Ressha! Būn Būn! Ichibanjou Railing! #English: Train! Train! Train! Boon-Boon! Topmost Railing! **Level 3 #Japanese: 工場から送信, 旅行する! 一番上ラーニング！ #Romaji: Kōjō kara Sōshin, ryokō suru! Ichibanjou Railing! #English: Send from Factory, Traveling! Topmost Railing! *144.Seikatsu Surgeon (Living Surgeon) **Level 2 #Japanese: ナースの外科医! 操作の外科医! セイカツサラゴン! #Romaji: Nurse no Gekai! Sōsa no Gekai! Seikatsu Surgeon! #English: Nurse's Surgeon! Surgeon of Operation! Living Surgeon! **Level 3 #Japanese: エマージェンシー! エマージェンシー! セイカツサラゴンザナース! #Romaji: Emergency! Emergency! Seikatsu Surgeon the Nurse! #English: Emergency! Emergency! Living Surgeon the Nurse! *145.Pillar's Defensive (Pillar's Defensive) **Level 2 #Japanese: ルック, ソルジャー! ルック, ソルジャー! ルッ–ルッ–ルック, ピラースディフェンス! #Romaji: Rook, Soldier! Rook, Soldier! Ruk-Ruk-Rook, Pillar's Defensive! #English: Rook, Soldier! Rook, Soldier! Ruk-Ruk-Rook, Pillar's Defensive! **Level 3 #Japanese: 超ディフェンス! 超ディフェンス! ピラースディフェ〜ンス! #Romaji: Chō Defense! Chō Defense! Pillar's Defe~nsive! #English: Super Defense! Super Defense! Pillar's Defe~nsive! *146.Rhythm Tune (Rhythm Tune) **Level 2 #Japanese: かわいいに未来! 素敵に未来! リズムチューン! #Romaji: Kawaii ni Mirai! Suteki ni Mirai! Rhythm Tune! #English: Cute on Future! Lovely on Future! Rhythm Tune! **Level 3 #Japanese: ライト! ライト! 旋律と響し! リズムチューン! #Romaji: Right! Right! Senritsu to Hibiki shi! Rhythm Tune! #English: Right! Right! Melody and Sound! Rhythm Tune! *147.Meiyo Odyssey (Honor Odyssey) **Level 2 #Japanese: がんばってね革命! 名誉オデッセイ! #Romaji: Ganbatte ne Kakumei! Meiyo Odyssey! #English: Do Your Best Revolution, Honor Odyssey! **Level 3 #Japanese: ヒーロー! ヒーロー! ヒーロー! 名誉〜オデッセイ! #Romaji: Hero! Hero! Hero! Meiyo~Odyssey! #English: Hero! Hero! Hero! Honor~Odyssey! *148.Kettou Spada (Duel Spada) **Level 2 #Japanese: あ剣をとれ! いざ決闘スパーダ! #Romaji: A ken o Tore! Iza Kettou Spada! #English: Take your sword! Now, Duel Spada! **Level 3 #Japanese: 剣と盾! スラッシュ! スラッシュ! 決闘スパーダ! #Romaji: Ken to Tate! Slash! Slash! Kettou Spada! #English: Sword and Shield! Slash! Slash! Duel Spada! *149.Bouncing Wing (Bouncing Wing) **Level 2 #Japanese: 目標にバウンスするか、落ちる! 翻るでバウンスウイング! #Romaji: Mokuhyō ni Bounce suru ka, Ochiru! Hirugaeru de Bouncing Wing! #English: Bounce to Goal or else Fall! Flap with Bouncing Wing! **Level 3 #Japanese: アップとフォール、アップとゴール、アップとバウンス! バウンスウイング! #Romaji: Up to Fall, Up to Goal, Up to Bounce! Bouncing Wing! #English: Up and Fall, Up and Goal, Up and Bounce! Bouncing Wing! *150.Tashoku Dashers (Multi Color Dashers) *151.Shinkai Scuba (Deep Sea Scuba) *152.Criminal Outlaw (Criminal Outlaw) *153.Jump-n-Whomp Tales (Jump-n-Whomp Tales) *154.Gekiatsu Android (Intense Heat Android) *155.DoReMiFa Remix (DoReMiFa Remix) *156.Freestyle Sports (Freestyle Sports) *157.Rose Kunoichi (Rose Kunoichi) *158.Shiawase Carnival (Happiness Carnival) *159.Zudoku Acid (Poison Acid) *160.Giri Giri Daishogun (Slash Slash Great Shogun) *161.Touwaku Mystery (Perplexing Mystery) *162.Gekitotsu Cave (Clash Cave) *163.Shiny Sticker (Shiny Sticker) *164.Jet Raptor (Jet Raptor) *165.Subayai Plumbers (Quick Plumbers) *166.Hotel Door (Hotel Door) *167.Muhai Gladiator (Undefeated Gladiator) *168.Ju Ju Cheeseburger (Ju Ju Cheeseburger) *169.Lucky Underground (Lucky Underground) *170.Shakariki Extreme (Enthusiastic Extreme) *171.Fast Grand Prix (Fast Grand Prix) *172.Timeverse Online (Timeverse Online) *173.Hiretsuna Hammers (Sneaky Hammers) *174.Coffee Cafe (Coffee Cafe) *175.Franzy Journey (Franzy Journey) *176.Kurayami Mystery (Darkness Mystery) *177.Undead Slayer (Undead Slayer) *178.Shuryou Insect (Hunting Insect) *179.Ultimate Samurai (Ultimate Samurai) *180.Perfect Puzzle (Perfect Puzzle) *181.Knock Out Fighter (Knock Out Fighter) *182.Bakuretsu Rising (Explosion Rising) *183.Joker Cardmaster (Joker Cardmaster) *184.Look-Alike Islands (Look-Alike Islands) *185.City Tower Creator (City Tower Creator) *186.Osore Monsters (Fear Monsters) *187.Cosmovania (Cosmovania) *188.Cursed Vampire (Cursed Vampire) *189.Sunset Gunslinger (Sunset Gunslinger) *190.Beautiful Jewelly (Beautiful Jewelly) *191.Ika Ika Paintergun (Squid Squid Paintergun) *192.Greenwood Forest (Greenwood Forest) *193.Prism Universe (Prism Universe) *194.Danmaku Judan (Barrage Bullets) *195.Tamashii Hearts (Soul Hearts) *196.Alpine Ski (Alpine Ski) *197.Kageyama Cycling (Shadow Mountain Cycling) *198.Grim Harvest (Grim Harvest) *199.Brutal Characters Tournament (Brutal Characters Tournament) *200.Sidestory Miracle (Sidestory Miracle) *000.Ultimatum Master (Ultimatum Master) Movie ver. *Hatesate Puzzle (Well OK Puzzle) *Level 2 #Japanese: OK–OK! イェイ! ハテ–ハテ–ハテサテパズル! #Romaji: OK-OK! Yeah! Hate-Hate-Hatesate Puzzle! #English: OK-OK! Yeah! Well-Well-Well OK Puzzle! *Level 3 #Japanese: ブロック! ビルド! (オールクリア!) 希望の世界! ハテサテパズル! #Romaji: Block! Build! (All Clear!) Kibō no Seikai! Hatesate Puzzle! #English: Block! Build! (All Clear!) World of Hope! Well OK Puzzle! *Lucky Star (Lucky Star) *Level 2 #Japanese: オーイェイ! オーイェイ! オーイェイ! ラッキースター! #Romaji: Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Lucky Star! #English: Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Lucky Star! *Level 3 #Japanese: スターの伝説! スーパースター! 世界の光はラッキースター! #Romaji: Star no Densetsu! Superstar! Sekai no Hikari wa Lucky Star! #English: A Legend of the Star! Superstar! Light of World is Lucky Star! *Negative Action X (Negative Action X) *Mighty Creator VRX (Mighty Creator VRX) *Subspace Quest (Subspace Quest) *Densetsu no Vanguard (Vanguard of Legend) *The Egg Sucker (Egg Sucker) *Techno Duality (Techno Duality) *Kantai Simulation (Fleet Simulations) **Level 2 #Japanese: 大航海! 大航海! 艦隊シミュ〜レーション! #Romaji: Dai Kōkai! Dai Kōkai! Kantai Simu~lations! #English: Grand Voyage! Grand Voyage! Fleet Simu~lations! **Level 3 #Japanese: 船於けるアンカー! 海軍戦争! これは艦隊シミュレーション! #Romaji: Fune okeru Anchor! Kaigun Sensō! Kore wa Kantai Simulations! #English: Anchor in an Ship! Naval War! This is Fleet Simulations! *KR.Ganbarizing (Ganbarizing) Special ver. *Kamen Rider Chronicle (Kamen Rider Chronicle) *Smash Lawl Chronicle (Smash Lawl Chronicle) *All Star World (All Star World) *Happy X-mas (Happy X-mas) *Happy Birthday (Happy Birthday) *New Year Action M (New Year Action M) *Hyper Muteki (Hyper Muteki) *Suprime Mugen (Suprime Mugen) *Deadly Sin (Deadly Sin) *Heavenly Virtues (Heavenly Virtues) *Mighty Brothers XX (Mighty Brothers XX) *Necro Sisters VV (Necro Sisters VV) *Giri Giri Tsumetora Gashat (Slash Slash Claw Tiger Gashat) *Maximum Mighty X (Maximum Mighty X) *Legend of Taddle (Legend of Taddle) *Bang Bang Voyagers (Bang Bang Voyagers) *Maximum Necro V (Maximum Necro V) *Rainbow King Castle EX (Rainbow King Castle EX) *Dairantō Smash (Great Melee Smash) *Network Messenger (Network Messenger) *Bang Bang Tank (Bang Bang Tank) *Kyojin Attacker (Giant Attacker) *Saru no Dai Bouken (Monkey's Great Adventure) *Phoenix Simulations (Phoenix Simulations) *Odayaka Adventure (Gentle Adventure) *Blood Horror (Blood Horror) *Sentoki Keysword (Fighting Keysword) by Kamen Rider Chario *Endless Meltdown (Endless Meltdown) *Teikoku no Warfare (Empire Warfare) *Tagayasu Agriculture (Plow Agriculture) *Hop Step Rhythm (Hop Step Rhythm) *Melody Chambara (Melody Chambara) *Future Grind (Future Grind) *Apple Cider Spider (Apple Cider Spider) *Memoir Sleuth (Memoir Sleuth) *Giga Sentry (Giga Sentry) *Maou Seikai Online (King Demon World Online) *Mechani Ride Soldier (Mechani Ride Soldier) *Heavy System Artillery (Heavy System Artillery) *Juden Partner (Receiving Partner) *Buttobi Musou (Fly away Matchless) *Yabai Gangs (Dangerous Gangs) *Tiki Tiki Sentry (Tiki Tiki Sentry) *Bakusou GP (Roaring GP) *Gattai Mecha (Combine Mecha) *Kyuseishu Collector (Savior Collector) *Tyrant Desperado (Tyrant Desperado) by Kamen Rider Jikken *Galaxy Nexus (Galaxy Nexus) by Kamen Rider Nexus *Origami Paper (Origami Paper) *The World Champion (The World Champion) *Hippare Wrecker (Pulling Wrecker) *Trickster Puzzle (Trickster Puzzle) *Ice Flying Balloon (Ice Flying Balloon) *Ocean Navigator (Ocean Navigator) Gashat Gear Dual *Gashat Gear Dual **Perfect Puzzle (Perfect Puzzle) **Knock Out Fighter (Knock Out Fighter) *Gashat Gear Dual α (Alpha) **Sunset Gunslinger (Sunset Gunslinger) **Beautiful Jewelly (Beautiful Jewelly) *Gashat Gear Dual β (Beta) **Taddle Fantasy (Taddle Fantasy) **Bang Bang Simulation (Bang Bang Simulation) *Gashat Gear Dual Γ (Gamma) **Memoir Sleuth (Memoir Sleuth) **Giga Sentry (Giga Sentry) *Gashat Gear Dual Δ (Delta) **Bakuretsu Rising (Explosion Rising) **Joker Cardmaster (Joker Cardmaster) *Gashat Gear Dual Ε (Epsilon) **Danmaku Judan (Barrage Bullets) **Tamashii Hearts (Soul Hearts) *Gashat Gear Dual Ζ (Zeta) **Touwaku Mystery (Perplexing Mystery) **Ultimate Samurai (Ultimate Samurai) *Gashat Gear Dual Σ (Sigma) by Kamen Rider Devil Genm **Dangerous Wendigo (Dangerous Wendigo) **Poison Scorpio (Poison Scorpio) *Gashat Key † (Cross) **Heaven Dungeon (Heaven Dungeon) **Survival Demons (Survival Demons) *Gashat Gear Dual EX **Ultra Killa (Ultra Killa) ***Stand By: Are You Ready, The Maximum! ***Level 50: Time to Bomb! Big Bang! Ultra Killa! **Dragon Rumble (Dragon Rumble) ***Stand By: Magic of Fist! The Fight! Fighter Dragon! ***Level 50: Get Ready, Fight! Dragon Rumble! **Ultra Dragon (Ultra Dragon) ***Stand By: Magic of Fist! The Maximum! ***Level 99 #Japanese: 白は超です! すみれドラゴン! 最大のキング! ウルトラドラゴン! #Romaji: Shiro wa Chōdesu! Sumire Dragon! Saidai no King! Ultra Dragon! #English: The White is Ultra! The Violet Dragon! King of Maximum! Ultra Dragon! See also Category:Lists Category:Kamen Rider Mario Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Devices